The present invention relates to a portable, adjustable structure and a method of erecting same. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, adjustable structure for supporting a wind turbine at a distance above a support surface and a method of erecting same.
A conventional tower installation such as, for example, for a wind turbine, consists of a tower permanently fixed to a foundation. The foundation is generally in an excavated cavity located below ground level. The cost of preparing a conventional foundation combined with the cost of placing the conventional tower on or in the foundation and the cost of installing the equipment unit or wind turbine on the tower constitute a major initial expense. In remote regions, this installation cost can equal or exceed the cost of the equipment unit or wind turbine generator itself. As a result, mounting of any type of equipment or the exploitation of wind energy can become unnecessarily prohibitive. This is especially true in many remote regions that can only be best served by wind power energy.
Another disadvantage of a conventional tower installation is that access to the equipment unit or wind turbine becomes difficult and often dangerous. Maintenance can only be performed from a manlift or from a platform at hazardous heights. MaJor repairs generally require a large crane to place the equipment unit or wind turbine at ground level.
Still another disadvantage of a conventional tower is that an in-ground foundation in bedrock, permafrost, or a high water table becomes either impossible or extremely expensive. This disadvantage severely limits the economic viability of wind turbines in many areas endowed with abundant wind power, such as mountain tops, sea shores and arctic regions.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a structure, which method reduces the time and cost required to install such structure and an equipment unit mounted thereon.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable structure, which method reduces the time and cost of installation of such structure and an equipment unit thereon by eliminating the need for site evacuation, concrete work, use of a crane, use of a manlift, use of field welding equipment and a large crew of skilled and semi-skilled workers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable structure using a few relatively unskilled men and eliminating the need for a foundation or excavation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a structure and mounting an equipment unit thereon, which method uses a few workers and permits maintenance and repair of the equipment unit mounted on the structure with safety, convenience and rapidity and without the need for disassembly, use of a crane or the like, a manlift or operations at a hazardous height above the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable structure and mounting an equipment unit thereon, which method permits installation on sites where excavation and in-ground foundations are impracticable due to adverse soil conditions such as permafrost, high water table, bedrock, and so on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable structure and mounting an equipment unit thereon, which method permits installation on existing structures without alteration to or damage of such structures.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a wind turbine structure, which method reduces the time and cost required to install such structure and a wind turbine mounted thereon.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable wind turbine structure, which method reduces the time and cost of installation of such structure and a wind turbine thereon by eliminating the need for site evacuation, concrete work, use of a crane, use of a manlift, use of field welding equipment and a large crew of skilled and semi-skilled workers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable wind turbine structure using a few relatively unskilled men and eliminating the need for a foundation or excavation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a wind turbine structure and mounting a wind turbine thereon, which method uses a few workers and permits maintenance and repair of the wind turbine mounted on the structure with safety, convenience and rapidity and without the need for disassembly, use of a crane or the like, a manlift or operations at a hazardous height above the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable wind turbine structure and mounting a wind turbine thereon, which method permits installation on sites where excavation and in-ground foundations are impracticable due to adverse soil conditions such as permafrost, high water table, bedrock, and so on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of erecting a portable, adjustable wind turbine structure and mounting a wind turbine thereon, which method permits installation on existing structures without alteration to or damage of such structures.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure and an equipment unit mounted thereon, which structure is of reduced cost and is installable in a reduced time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable structure and an equipment unit mounted thereon, which structure is of reduced cost and is installable in a reduced time due to elimination of the need for site evacuation, concrete work, use of a crane, use of a manlift, use of field welding equipment and a large crew of skilled and semi-skilled workers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable structure which may be assembled by a few relatively unskilled men, without the need for a foundation or excavation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure and an equipment unit mounted thereon, which structure may be assembled by a few workers and permits maintenance and repair of the equipment unit mounted on the structure with safety, convenience and rapidity and without the need for disassembly, use of a crane or the like, a manlift or operations at a height hazardous above the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a a portable, adjustable structure and an equipment unit mounted thereon, which structure may be installed on sites where excavation and in-ground foundations are impracticable due to adverse soil conditions such as permafrost, high water table, bedrock, and so on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable structure and an equipment unit mounted thereon, which structure may be installed on existing structures without alteration to or damage of such structures.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure and a wind turbine mounted thereon, which structure is of reduced cost and is installable in a reduced time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable structure and a wind turbine mounted thereon, which structure is of reduced cost and is installable in a reduced time due to elimination of the need for site evacuation, concrete work, use of a crane, use of a manlift, use of field welding equipment and a large crew of skilled and semi-skilled workers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable wind turbine structure which may be assembled by a few relatively unskilled men, without the need for a foundation or excavation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure and a wind turbine mounted thereon, which structure may be assembled by a few workers and permits maintenance and repair of the wind turbine mounted on the structure with safety, convenience and rapidity and without the need for disassembly, use of a crane or the like, a manlift or operations at a hazardous height above the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable structure and a wind turbine mounted thereon, which structure may be installed on sites where excavation and in-ground foundations are impracticable due to adverse soil conditions such as permafrost, high water table, bedrock, and so on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable structure and a wind turbine mounted thereon, which structure may be installed on existing structures without alteration to or damage of such structures.